Posesión
by SakuNaru-Chan
Summary: IchiRuki, One-shot. Las ferias en Karakura son bastante humildes... Lo que hace que cierta gente destaque. Por alguna razón, sobre todo ella. Y eso es malo, ¿verdad Ichigo? ¿Estás... celoso?


**SakuNaru-Chan**

"_**Posesión"**_

--

Las ferias en el distrito de Karakura eran humildes. Cualquier clase de lujo en los pobres puestecillos que circundaban el parque brillaba por su ausencia. A cambio, se respiraba un ambiente de alegría y felicidad entre todas las personas que deambulaban de un lado para otro.

-...¿Ne, Ichigo?

-Ehh... ¿Qué dijiste?

-Deberías al menos fingir que sonríes- le reprendió la de cabello azabache, repentinamente seria-. Le prometiste a Isshin-san venir. Y, ya que te ha obligado, deberías intentar disfrutar del momento. Al fin y al cabo, las ferias de Karakura son tan solo una vez al año.

-Sí, claro. Y una mierda- masculló Ichigo, mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba Rukia, con su eterno ceño fruncido.

En efecto, su padre le había obligado a ir a aquel lugar, bajo la terrible amenaza de hablarle cerca de "_hacerse hombre_", "_la pubertad_", y temas por el estilo que agradaban a Isshin y horrorizaban a su hijo.

Por eso estaba paseando con la pequeña shinigami por las calles abarrotadas del distrito.

Pasaron en aquel momento delante de un hombre que, a juzgar por su ridículo atuendo, actuaba como un mago. De algún modo, sacó una bella rosa roja de la nada, y se la ofreció a Rukia.

-¿Quiere esta hermosa dama una rosa, aunque no se puede comparar a su belleza?- preguntó, sonriente y cortés. La aludida rió delicadamente y alargó la mano para cogerla. Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Ichigo, que fue más rápido, agarró la flor con fuerza y arrancó sus pétalos, uno por uno.

-Creo que no la necesita- afirmó, fría y duramente, una vez hubo arrojado la rosa al suelo y la hubo pisado repetidas veces.

-¿Ichi--?

-¡Oi, Oi! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! ¡Sólo quería hacer un poco feliz a tu novia! ¡Cosa que veo que tú no haces!-protestó el actor callejero.

Ichigo le lanzó al hombre una mirada cargada de desprecio y odio, haciendo que este retrocediera. Pero se permitió un último comentario, que no fue oído por Rukia:

-Entiendo, entiendo... solo es para ti.

El de cabello naranja se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al ridículo mago. Aunque antes de que llegara hasta él, Rukia se lo impidió.

-Tenemos que irnos, ¿verdad, Ichigo?- tiró de él hacia la dirección opuesta a la del hombre, que sonreía irónicamente-. ¡Gomen-nasai!- se disculpó, mientras intentaba que su amigo se apartarse de allí una vez por todas.

(&)

-¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios... ?- comenzó a reprenderle Rukia. En ese momento vio algo que le hizo perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, y que hizo que sus violáceos ojos comenzaran a destellar como dos oscuros zafiros-. Chappy... –murmuró, en una actitud más propia de la pequeña teniente Yachiru que suya.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ichigo al oír esa palabra. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta, temiéndose lo peor.

_Era lo peor_. Comenzó a temblar de puro terror.

El más grande.

El más horrible.

El más deforme conejo de peluche que hubiera visto en su vida le miraba siniestramente, colgado de una cuerda en una caseta de tiro, mientras el vendedor anunciaba, gritando, el barato precio de aquel juego y los maravillosos premios que se podían obtener, incluyendo la enorme y dudosa réplica del animal.

-Ichigo, onegai... – le rogó la chica, mientras miraba alternativamente al monstruo que intentaba ser conejo, y al shinigami que le acompañaba, con ojos suplicantes.

-No- respondió, simplemente.

-Pero, Ichigo... – la mirada de ella comenzó a brillar.

-Me niego-repitió el chico, tajante. En ese momento cometió el error de mirar el rostro de Rukia. Sus labios temblaban, ligeramente. Su mirada era acuosa, irresistible. Quedó atrapado en ella durante unos segundos, incapaz de apartarse, y tragando saliva ruidosamente.

"_¡No, no, no! ¡No puedo ceder!"_ Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin poder librarse de aquella fatal influencia. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

En el preciso instante en el que estaba a punto de caer, apareció lo que aparentemente era su salvación.

-¡Que bonita estás hoy, mi hermosa Kuchiki-san!- exclamó Asano Keigo a modo de saludo. Después, tras reparar en la presencia de un Ichigo de serio semblante, ceño fruncido y mirada asesina, añadió-... Ehh... ¡Hola, Ichigo!

-¡Arigato, Keigo-kun!- agradeció el cumplido la Kuchiki, sin dar tiempo a que Ichigo respondiera, con aquel tono meloso, inocente, empalagoso y falso que Rukia empleaba en el instituto-. Por cierto... –volvió a adoptar su mirada de ojos brillantes y dijo, con un tono más dulce aún-: Keigo-kun... ¿verdad que me consigues aquel conejo de allí?

Asano Keigo no opuso resistencia alguna.

(&)

Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo caminaban hacia la casa del segundo. Ella, con un enorme conejo de peluche en los brazos, completamente feliz a juzgar por su expresión. Él, con un mal humor increíble, demostrable física y psíquicamente.

Nada más abrir la puerta del lugar, Ichigo corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo que sacudió los cimientos de la casa. Rukia le siguió unos segundos después, cabizbaja.

Se afanó en colocar el peluche dentro del armario. Después, miró hacia el shinigami, que se había tumbado sobre su cama, mostrándole la espalda.

-Ichigo... –murmuró, algo preocupada. No entendía su actitud. No era normal.

-¡Qué!- contestó él, con voz ronca e irritada, ofreciéndole la agradable visión de su espalda.

-¿"_Qué_"? ¿Cómo que "_Qué_"?- repuso Rukia en el mismo tono- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Por qué te has comportado así? ¿Qué había hecho el pobre mago?

-¡Parecía tener otras intenciones!- puso Ichigo como excusa, gritando a su vez.

-¿Y Keigo-kun? ¿Qué culpa tiene él?

-¡Se fue directo a su "_Hermosa Kuchiki-San_"!- respondió, imitando el tono de voz de su amigo.

-¿Y aquellos chicos que me cogieron a Chappy cuando se me cayó? ¿A qué vino aquella patada?

-¡Eran unos pervertidos! ¡No sabes qué estaban mirando mientras lo hacían!- justificó.

-¿Y qué me dices de--?

- ¡Se lo tenía merecido! ¡Todos se lo tenían merecido!- concluyó Ichigo, con un tono de voz extremadamente elevado.

-Ichigo... –volvió a susurrar Rukia, sentándose en la cama, al lado del de cabello anaranjado. Apoyó su mano en uno de los fornidos brazos de él, sintiendo cómo se estremecía bajo el leve contacto.

De pronto, el shinigami se dio la vuelta y acercó su rostro al de la de cabello azabache.

-¡Rukia! ¡Tú... tú... eres mía! ¡No puedes ser de nadie más! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡De nadie más!- estalló de repente, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta, en sus ojos la especie de descontrol, fallida contención y amarga locura de quien ha estado ocultando un secreto durante mucho tiempo. Después, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho, quedó paralizado ante la expresión de desconcierto y confusión en el semblante de Rukia. Todo el valor que pudo haber reunido para decir lo anterior se había esfumado, y ahora una expresión extraña y tensa aparecía en él.

No advirtió que sólo le separaban cinco escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Pero ella sí lo hizo. En un movimiento súbito, cerró sus brazos en torno al cuello de Ichigo y unió sus labios con los de él. El sorprendido shinigami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Unos segundos más tarde, Rukia se apartó, esquivando la tentativa de Ichigo de profundizar el contacto.

-Estás en un error, Kurosaki-kun- afrimó, con aquel tono que le causaba hastío al chico, con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, pero al mismo tiempo traviesa, decidida. "_Tengo el control_"-. **Tú** eres **mío**.

--

_**Ohayoooo! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom. Gomen-nasai, porque es muy corto y **__**EXTREMADAMENTE OOC**__**. Lo siento! Me tengo que acostumbrar a escribir como Ichigo y Rukia. Me resulta extremadamente difícil, por alguna razón. Por eso, quiero intentarlo. **_

_**Pero, realmente, **__**AMO**__** esta pareja. Es de lo mejor que hay. Y, como acabo de empezar a ver Bleach, tiempo tendré de acostumbrarme. **_

_**Para jubilarme anticipadamente como escritora IchiRuki, apoyarme como tal, matarme o darme un Nobel, pido un Review... Onegaii!**_

_**Nos leemos (o no):**_

_**SakuNaru-Chan!!**_


End file.
